In general, a washing machine is an apparatus for removing a contaminant adhered to clothes, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the laundry’) using a chemical disintegration of water and a detergent and a physical operation such as a friction between water and the laundry. The washing machine has a basic structure in which a drum accommodating the laundry is rotatably installed in a tub. In addition, a washing machine having a nozzle through which water is sprayed into the drum has recently come into the market.
However, in the conventional washing machine having the nozzle, water is sprayed in one place or direction, and hence there is a limitation in getting the laundry evenly wet. Further, the spraying performance of the nozzle is rapidly degraded in a place where the water supply pressure is low.